


Please don’t hurt me anymore...

by Ciao_De_Tricia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapping, M/M, Peter Hale is Not Amused, Protective Chris Argent, Rape Recovery, Stalking, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, Stiles Stilinski is Seventeen Years Old
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciao_De_Tricia/pseuds/Ciao_De_Tricia
Summary: Ihm war zum Kotzen zu mute. Wortwörtlich, nicht einfach nur symbolisch gesehen. Er fror und wusste nicht, wo er war. Wie spät war es, welcher Tag? Welches Jahr war es überhaupt? Eigentlich war seine letzte Frage vollkommen überflüssig, da er wusste, welches Jahr war. Seine Gedanken machten ihn etwas konfus, weil es zu viele auf einmal waren. Stiles konnte nichts sehen und das machte ihm langsam Angst. Warum konnte er nichts sehen? Er fühlte etwas festes um seinen Kopf gebunden, eine Augenbinde, alles klar, damit konnte er arbeiten.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	1. ~**This is gonna hurt**~

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen, das hier wird meine zweite Arbeit auf AO3.  
Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, ob ich sie posten sollte. Da mein Englisch bei weitem noch nicht so gut ist, werde ich sie auf deutsch hier posten^^ Vielleicht, wenn es mich mal wirklich trifft, werde ich versuchen, sie auf Englisch zu schreiben und hier zu posten. Diese FF spielt kurz nach der dritten Staffel (ich habe es immer noch nicht geschafft, die restlichen Staffeln zu sehen *schande.)  
Ich habe zuvor viele, viele, absolut viele FFs gelesen zu Teen Wolf, weswegen ich mich jetzt auch traue, diese zu schreiben und zu posten.  
Bitte seht es mir nach. und nun viel Spaß.

Ihm war zum Kotzen zu mute. Wortwörtlich, nicht einfach nur symbolisch gesehen. Er fror und wusste nicht, wo er war. Wie spät war es, welcher Tag? Welches Jahr war es überhaupt? Eigentlich war seine letzte Frage vollkommen überflüssig, da er wusste, welches Jahr war. Seine Gedanken machten ihn etwas konfus, weil es zu viele auf einmal waren. Stiles konnte nichts sehen und das machte ihm langsam Angst. Warum konnte er nichts sehen? Er fühlte etwas festes um seinen Kopf gebunden, eine Augenbinde, alles klar, damit konnte er arbeiten. Stiles wusste, er konnte sich befreien, er würde das schaffen, doch als er danach greifen wollte, wurde ihm noch etwas anderes klar. Er war gefesselt. Wieso war er gefesselt? Wer? Wie...Gefühlt tausend Gedanken rauschten durch seinen Kopf und keine Lösung war in Sicht, außer vielleicht die Tatsache, dass es kein Seil war, mit das man ihn gefesselt hatte, sondern Handschellen, die seine Handgelenke über seinem Kopf zusammen hielten. An einem Bettpfosten, nein, es klang mehr nach einem Heizungsrohr. Er konnte sich nicht einmal aufrichten, denn eines seiner Fußgelenke war auch noch gefesselt. Scheiße, das war clever. Nein, halt, das war nicht clever, das war absolut furchtbar. So hatte er keine Möglichkeit, sich aufzurichten. Wieso? Verdammt, Verdammt!

Stiles spürte, wie er langsam der Panik verfiel. Nein, nein, das musste ein Traum sein, aber warum fühlte es sich so real an? War das vielleicht ein Streich, der nur böse ausging? Oh Gott, lass es ein Streich sein oder besser, ein Traum, ja es musste ein Traum sein.  
“Wach auf, wach auf, wach auf...”, flüsterte er in den Raum, versuchte dabei nicht zu wimmern, auch wenn es sich nicht verhindern ließ, denn es fühlte sich mehr als nur real an. Er spürte, wie Tränen sich ihren Weg nach draußen bahnten.  
Ein lauter Knall ließ ihn zusammenschrecken, Schritte waren zu hören, schwere Schritte und plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass etwas sehr schlimmes passieren würde.  
“Jemand ist wach. Gut...”, Stiles’ Unterlippe begann zu beben, er konnte es nicht verhindern.  
“Was…? Wo bin…? Was wollen Sie?”, er hasste es, dass er so erbärmlich klang.  
War das ein Zungen schnalzen gewesen? Alles hörte sich plötzlich so laut an in der Stille.  
“Das wirst du gleich erfahren...Wir werden zusammen etwas...Spaß haben...”  
Hinter der Maske weiteten sich Stiles’ Augen. Spaß? Was für Spaß? Nein, das konnte er nicht meinen.  
“Nein, nein, nein...Wagen Sie es nicht…Wagen...”, eine Hand legte sich plötzlich auf sein Bein und erst da wurde es Stiles bewusst. Es traf ihn wie ein Vorschlaghammer. Der Grund, warum ihm so kalt war, warum er fror. Er war nackt.  
“Ich würde sagen, du entspannst dich, dann tut es nicht so weh. Ich werde relativ sanft sein. Zumindest am Anfang.”  
Stiles begann zu schreien.

**~**Sechs Tage später...**~**

Das Erste, was er fühlte war Nässe, nein, eher Feuchtigkeit. Das Zweite, was er bemerkte, war, dass er Kleidung trug und nicht mehr gefesselt war. Er trug immer noch die Augenmaske und etwas kaltes drückte sich gegen seinen Hinterkopf. Oh Gott, er würde mit einer Kugel im Kopf sterben und er hatte keine Ahnung, wo. Wieder begann er zu weinen, doch da war diese Stimme. Eine Stimme, die ihn noch mehr ängstigte.  
“Hat Spaß gemacht. Du hast eine wunderschöne Stimme, wenn du schreist.”  
“W...Wer...Werde ich sterben?”  
“Oh nein...”, ein Lachen, der Kerl lachte wirklich, “Du wirst nur sterben, wenn du mich ansiehst. Denn dann bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als dich zu töten. Und wir beide wissen, dass du sehr an deinem Leben hängst. Du hast die letzten Tage genug darum gebettelt. Nein, ich werde dir die Maske abnehmen und du wirst Daddys kleiner Liebling sein und dich mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden legen. Hast du verstanden?”

Bei dieser Kosung hatte Stiles das Gefühl, er müsste sich erneut übergeben. Er verabscheute sich selbst, denn er hatte ihn so nennen müssen. Es war erniedrigend, demütigend gewesen. Er folgte den Anweisungen und drückte sein Gesicht in das feuchte Laub. Er konnte den Regen riechen, Erde, es hatte etwas beruhigendes.  
“Wenn du jemanden davon erzählst, dann werde ich es erfahren. Und du willst nicht wissen, was ich dann machen werde. Vielleicht töte ich sie, vielleicht nicht, aber ich werde dich dann wieder zu mir holen.”, Stiles stockte der Atem, “Ich denke, das willst du nicht. Zumal es dann nicht nur ich sein werde.”  
Tränen nahmen Stiles die Sicht und er nickte schnell. Nein, er wollte nur, dass es vorbei ist, dass er wieder nach Hause konnte. Warum musste ihm das passieren?

***

Der Braunhaarige wusste nicht, wie lange er hier gelegen hatte. Seine Klamotten waren klamm, durchweicht vom feuchten Boden. Sein Peiniger war schon lange verschwunden, doch erst jetzt wagte Stiles es, sich aufzurichten. Was ihn am meisten überraschte, war wohl die Tatsache, dass sein Jeep wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Roscoe...Er lächelte, doch weinte er gleichzeitig. Stiles wusste, dass die Polizei, würde er sie einschalten, nichts finden würde. Dafür hatte der Kerl gesorgt, da war er sich sicher, sonst würde er ihn nicht einfach wieder gehen lassen. Sie würden auch an ihm keine Spuren finden, keine Beweise, die auf die Identität des Mannes hindeuten würden. Er hatte sie alle entfernt...Äußerlich, wie auch innerlich…  
Und jetzt endlich übergab er sich...

tbc...


	2. ~**Where is Stiles?**~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in diesem Kapitel gibt es ein paar Zeitsprünge und damit man nicht durcheinander kommt, gebe ich Daten an.  
Gleichzeitig lege ich den Zeitraum fest, wann es ungefähr passierte. In der Serie habe ich jetzt keinen genauen Indikator dafür gefunden, wann genau die Sache mit dem Nogitsune war. Deswegen setze ich diese FF in den Sommerferien, die ca von Mai/Juni bis August gehen.  
Bei Unklarheiten, bitte melden:)  
_________________________________

“Scott, war Stiles nicht bei dir?”, Malia legte den Kopf schief. Sie hatte den Braunhaarigen schon einige Tage nicht gesehen, aber nachdem, was geschehen war, konnte sie es verstehen, doch das war schon das vierte Meeting, wo Stiles nicht mit dabei war. Lydia, Kyra, sowie auch Scott zuckten nur mit den Schultern.  
“Er schrieb, er fühle sich nicht und wollte niemanden anstecken.”, war Scotts Antwort.  
Peter schnaubte leise.  
“Wie zuvorkommend vom kleinen Stiles. Dabei verpasst er den ganzen Spaß.”, murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Vollbart.  
Sein Blick fiel auf Chris, der mit verschränkten Armen einige Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Der Jäger war hier auf Bitten von Scott hergekommen, aber bis jetzt hatte er nur wenige Worte von sich gegeben. Diese Pack Meetings glichen mehr einem Unterricht. Scott wollte mehr über Werwölfe wissen, über Kontrolle, über ihre Geschichte und Chris brachte den Teenagern mehr Selbstverteidigung bei. Nach der Sache mit seiner Tochter hatte Peter eher gedacht, der Jäger würde zusammen mit Isaac nach Frankreich gehen und dort auch bleiben, aber überraschenderweise nein. Er war zurückgekommen. Das brachte ihn wieder darauf zurück, dass jemand eben fehlte. Es fielen keine sarkastischen Bemerkungen, kein nervöses Wippen mit dem Knie, keine vorlauten und meist sinnlosen Phrasen. Ein Treffen hätte er verstanden, aber vier? Peter war skeptisch und scheinbar war er nicht der einzige. Chris hatte es schon beim letzten Treffen angesprochen. Kluger Jäger. Smart wie immer und selbst nach all diesen Jahren sah er immer noch gut aus. Man musste eben gut in Form sein, wenn man als Jäger so lange überlebte. Peter legte sich leicht über die Lippen.

***

“Stiles?”, keine Antwort. John hob erneut die Hand und klopfte, wollte nicht ungefragt in die Privatsphäre seines Sohnes eindringen. Es kam erneut keine Antwort und das passte nicht zu Stiles. “Sohn...Kiddo...Ich werde jetzt zur Arbeit fahren. Im Kühlschrank stehen Sandwiches. Wenn etwas ist, dann ruf mich bitte an, okay?”  
Stille…  
John wandte sich ab, ging die Treppe hinunter und seine Schritte verhallten mit der Zeit.  
Stiles lauschte, wartete, lauschte weiter, doch er konnte niemanden hören. Langsam richtete er sich auf und starrte die Tür an. In seinem Zimmer war es dunkel, die Jalousie runter gezogen. Nur langsam verließ er sein Versteck im Kleiderschrank. Es war dumm, kindisch, aber das war der Ort, an dem er sich halbwegs sicher fühlte.

~**Zwei Wochen zuvor...**~

Nachdem er es sicher war, dass er nichts mehr im Magen hatte, kämpfte er sich auf die Beine und stieg in seinen Jeep. Es war alles da. Sein Rucksack, sein Handy und auch seine Schlüssel. Aber das bedeutete auch, dass sein Entführer wusste, wo er wohnte. Beinahe hätte er sich wieder übergeben, stattdessen zwang er sich dazu, sein Telefon zu nehmen. Er überprüfte seine Nachrichten und hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund, als er sah, dass sein Vater mit ihm geschrieben hatte. Nicht mit ihm persönlich, sondern mit seinem Entführer. Dieser Mistkerl hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, seinen Schreibstil zu imitieren, hatte seinem Vater erklärt, dass er ein paar Tage für sich bräuchte, dass er wegen der Sache noch etwas durch den Wind war und einfach mal eine Pause bräuchte. Er solle sich keine Sorgen machen. Gleiches mit Scott und Lydia. Gott verdammt, er hatte es wirklich geschafft, ihn zu imitieren. Die ganzen Nachrichten, die dieser Kerl geschrieben hatte in seinem Namen, waren datiert bis auf sechs Tage. Er war vor sechs Tagen entführt worden. Sechs Tage, in denen Stiles nicht wusste, ob er sterben würde. Er begann erneut zu weinen.

~**Now, two days later**~

Wieder ein Pack Meeting...wieder war Chris anwesend, erklärte einige Mythen, ließ sich von Derek unterstützen, während Peter das Ganze nur von der großen Wendeltreppe in der Loft aus beobachtete. Wieder ein Meeting ohne Stiles. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Sein Instinkt schlug an. Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht und so sehr er es auch verdrängen wollte...Er vemisste diesen kleinen Flummi namens Stiles. Der Junge war der Einzige, der sich gegen ihn auflehnte, der ihm mit scharfzüngigen Aussagen kam, der es wagte, ihn zu beleidigen und ihm lächerliche Spitznamen zu geben.  
“Etwas stimmt nicht...”, Peter musste lächeln, als er die Worte hörte...und blickte zur Seite zu Chris, der sich neben ihn gestellt hatte. Sie waren am Ende ihres Meetings gekommen und wie mittlerweile nach jedem Meeting bestellten sie Pizza oder etwas vom Chinesen. Selbst Derek schien etwas aufzublühen. Peter gab es nicht gerne zu, aber es freute ihn.  
"Smart, aber ja...es fehlt jemand. Und mir gefällt es nicht, derjenige zu sein, der es ausspricht. Aber Stiles...er fehlt in diesem Gesamten."  
“Hale, machst du dir etwa Sorgen?”, hörte er da ein Lächeln heraus? Oh, wie er das vermisst hatte. Ja, Peter gab es nur ungern zu, aber er hatte dieses Lächeln, sei es auch noch so klein, doch ziemlich vermisst. Denn normalerweise hatte es Chris vermieden, mit ihm in einem Raum zu sein. Die Umstände waren auch nicht gerade günstig gewesen. Vielleicht konnten sie doch noch einmal von vorne beginnen, aber das schob der ehemalige Alpha zur Seite.  
“Wie du schon sagtest. Etwas stimmt nicht. Ich kann, so ungern ich es auch zugebe, verstehen, dass der Junge sich vor dir versteckt.”, Chris warf ihn einen irritierten Blick zu, “Ach komm...Der Nogitsune...Allison...Der Junge gibt sich insgeheim die Schuld an allem.”

Ja, Allison. Chris atmete tief durch. Allison war sein Leben gewesen nach dem Tod von Victoria, sein Ein und Alles...Aber niemals würde er Stiles dafür verantwortlich machen. Der Junge konnte nichts dafür, er war von einem bösen Geist eingenommen worden. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war er sogar beeindruckt gewesen. Stiles, der Einzige, der wirklich ohne Fähigkeiten war. Nicht wie Scott oder Lydia, wie Derek oder Malia. Stiles war ein Mensch, er war fragil, hatte dennoch schon mehr eingesteckt, als alle anderen. Er war scharfsinnig, aufopfernd und…

“Beherrsch dich, Chris.”, ein warmer Schauer überkam den Jäger, als er Peters Lippen so nahe an seinem Ohr spürte, “Man könnte meinen, du denkst an schmutzige Sachen..”  
“Hale...”, knurrte Chris und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.  
Dennoch, sie beide waren sich einig, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Und Peter konnte spüren, dass es den Teenagern auch nicht anders ging.  
Ein plötzlicher Knall ertönte in der Loft, als Peter seine Hände ineinanderschlug.  
“Na dann los! Auf zu Stiles!”

tbc...


	3. ~**Please...just please...**~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel spielt eine Woche vor der Szene, in der Peter dazu aufruft, zu Stiles zu gehen.

~**Eine Woche zuvor**~

Er war vollkommen fertig, war übermüdet, aber er konnte immer noch nicht wirklich schlafen. Eine Stunde, dann wurde Stiles wieder wach. Er schrie nicht, es schien, als hätte er gar nicht die Kraft dazu. Aber er weinte...Still, sodass sein Dad nicht wach wurde.  
Egal, wie oft Stiles unter der Dusche stand, egal, wie oft er sich saubermachte, er fühlte sich dreckig, er fühlte sich miserabel und das Schlimmste daran war...Er gab sich die Schuld daran. Der Mann hatte sich ihn ausgesucht, er hatte sich ihn geschnappt.  
Wenn er fertig war mit der Dusche, verkroch er sich wieder in seinen Kleiderschrank. Er hatte ihn leer geräumt und sich da eine Schlafgelegenheit gebaut. Stiles konnte im Moment nicht liegen, er schlief im Sitzen, auch wenn man es wie gesagt nicht wirklich Schlaf nennen konnte. Er drückte sein Gesicht fest ins Kissen und begann zu schreien. Solange bis er nicht mehr konnte.

***

Es war eine Entscheidung, die er nur mit viel Mut getroffen hatte. Der Gedanke war ihm heute unter der Dusche gekommen. Was für ein Zufall. Aber es musste sein. Er musste wissen, ob er…  
Allein daran zu denken, verursachte ihm Brechreiz - gut, dass er heute nichts gefrühstückt hatte. Die Geräusche des Krankenhausinneren machten ihm zu schaffen. Stiles achtete darauf, dass er niemanden zu nahe kam und umgekehrt. Auf dem Weg hierher hatte er mehrfach überlegt, einfach weiterzufahren. Raus aus der Stadt - vielleicht über die Klippe? Es war so einfach. Stiles war froh, dass er heil hier angekommen war. War er das? Nein, war er nicht. Am liebsten würde er sterben. Am liebsten würde er Roscoe so hart gegen einen Baum setzen, dass er Feuer fing. Aber bei seinem Glück würde Roscoe nur auseinanderfallen.

Stiles zog sich den Hoodie tiefer ins Gesicht und lief direkt zu der kleinen Rezeption, wo er den schwarzen Haarschopf von Melissa McCall entdeckte. Er hoffte wirklich, dass sie ihm helfen konnte.  
_‘Als ob mir jemand helfen konnte.’_, dachte er nur bitter. Ihm war nicht mehr zu helfen.  
“Melissa McCall?”  
“...Hm?...Stiles?! Schön dich zu sehen. Was kann ich...”, sie stoppte in ihrem Satz, als sie Stiles genauer in Betracht zog. Sie wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
“Können wir das...unter vier Augen besprechen…?”  
“...Ja, natürlich…Übernimmst du kurz?”, fragte sie ihre Kollegin und dann kam sie auch schon hinter der kleinen Theke vor. Als sie Stiles berühren wollte, zuckte er zusammen und sie schluckte leicht, ehe sie wieder Abstand nahm.  
“Komm...Wir nehmen eines der freien Zimmer.”  
Stiles war dankbar, was sie anbot. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand mithörte, er wollte das nur so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, damit er wieder normaler leben konnte. Ob man überhaupt danach normale leben konnte?  
Nervös spielte er mit den Enden seines Hoodies, er wollte hier raus, scheiße, er wollte wieder zurück in seine Festung. Ja, sein Kleiderschrank war zu seiner Festung geworden.

“Okay, Stiles...Was ist los?”, dafür liebte er Melissa. Sie hatte einen wirklich guten Mutterinstinkt. Deswegen konnte Scott ihr auch nichts vormachen. Stiles versuchte ein Lächeln, aber auch das versagte, wie so vieles in letzter Zeit. Melissa wurde immer besorgter. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit Stiles und dass er so ruhig war, war ein deutliches Zeichen. Er wirkte angespannt, nicht aufgekratzt und gesellig wie sonst.  
Stiles zögerte immer noch, er atmete mehrmals tief durch, versuchte sich zu sammeln, nur um ein paar Worte über die Lippen zu bekommen.  
“Nun...ich...”, er atmete schwer aus. Es zu verbalisieren war so viel schwerer, als es nur im Kopf zu haben. Wenn er es aussprach, dann würde es Wirklichkeit werden. Stiles biss sich auf die Unterlippe, malträtierte sie regelrecht. In den letzten Tagen hatte er es immer wieder gemacht, sogar solange, bis er Blut geschmeckt hatte.  
“Stiles?”  
“Hm?”  
“Was ist los? Du machst mir etwas Sorgen...”  
Stiles schluckte. Jetzt oder nie, wenn er das endlich hinter sich bringen wollte. Wenn er wissen wollte, ob er sich einen Strick nehmen sollte oder nicht.  
“Ich...Ich hatte...Ich hatte Sex...”, nuschelte der Teenager.

Das überraschte Melissa jetzt etwas. Sollte das ein schlechter Scherz sein? Okay, sie empfand Stiles wie ihren zweiten Sohn, dennoch. Oder war es ihm peinlich? Aber so was musste ihn nicht peinlich sein, dennoch. Irgendetwas in ihrem Kopf sagte ihr, dass da noch mehr war, dass sie vorsichtig sein musste.  
“Da ist noch mehr oder?”, fragte sie leise und Stiles nickte leicht, fast unmerklich, zog dann deutlich hörbar die Nase nach oben.  
“Ich...ich muss...Nein, ich will mich testen lassen. Auf alles...Alles mögliche.”, er konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und ein Schluchzen entkam ihm, was Melissa fast das Herz brach und eine böse Ahnung beschlich sie.  
“Stiles? Was...”  
“Er...kein Kondom benutzt...”, wimmerte Stiles, “Bitte...”  
Erschrocken legte sich Melissas Hand auf ihren Mund.  
“Stiles, du musst deinen Vater...”  
“Nein!”, wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang er auf, wagte es aber nicht, sie anzusehen, “Nein! Niemand darf davon erfahren, Niemand! Und wenn Sie es nicht machen, dann gehe ich woanders hin und ich werde alles abstreiten. Bitte...Zwingen Sie mich nicht, woanders hinzugehen, bitte, nicht meinem...Dad...”  
“Schon gut Stiles...schon gut...Ich werde die Tests machen...Aber du musst dir dessen bewusst sein, dass ich dich...untersuchen muss.”  
Jetzt endlich sah Stiles sie an, die braunen Augen schreck geweitet, das Gesicht tränenüberströmt und ganz langsam nickte er.

tbc...

Der arme Stiles...*heartbreak*


	4. ~**What is wrong?**~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, 6 Kudos, ach ich bin verliebt. Ich freu mich total und einen vielen lieben Dank an euch und an alle bisherigen Leser:)
> 
> Dieses Kapitel setzt genau nach dem zweiten Kapitel an,a ls Peter dazu aufruft, dass sie alle zusammen zu Stiles gehen sollten.  
Kleine Anmerkung von mir:  
>"..."< = Telefongespräche

~~*Now*~~

Die Woche war eine Qual gewesen, er hatte immer noch Alpträume, aber das war ja zu erwarten. Stiles schlief, wachte auf, ohne dass er schrie. Er aß das Nötigste und immer nur dann, wenn sein Vater nicht mehr im Haus war. Er konnte ihm nicht unter die Augen treten, er war dafür einfach nicht stark genug. Das Wenige, was er aß, fand später seinen Weg in die Toilette auf dem gleichen Weg, wie er es zu sich genommen hatte.  
Er wollte niemanden sehen, weswegen er sein Fenster verriegelt hatte, sodass Scott oder ein anderer Werwolf sich nicht heimlich Eintritt verschaffen konnte.  
Ein Klopfen ließ ihn zusammenschrecken und Stiles hielt den Atem an, als die Klinke heruntergedrückt wurde, doch er hatte abgeschlossen.  
“Kiddo? Stiles...”, sein Dad und Stiles konnte deutlich hören, wie besorgt sein Vater klang, “Stiles...ich...ich muss jetzt zum Revier...Geht es dir wirklich gut? Ich weiß schon nicht mal mehr wie du aussiehst. Bitte, ich...”  
“Es geht mir gut, wirklich Paps...”, würgte er hervor und hoffte, dass der Sheriff nicht heraushörte, wie dreckig es Stiles wirklich ging, “Ich brauch noch etwas...Hat mich doch mehr mitgenommen, als ich dachte. Ich werde bald wieder...nervig sein.”  
“Stiles...okay...ich hab im Kühlschrank wieder Sandwiches hingestellt.”  
“Bye Paps.”  
“Ich liebe dich, Kiddo...”  
“...Ich...Ich dich auch. Sei vorsichtig.”  
Schritte verhallten auf der Treppe und Stiles vergrub sich wieder unter seiner Decke, versuchte die Welt auszublenden, in dem er die Augen fest zusammenkniff. Hier war er sicher, vor allem.

***

John hielt einen Moment inne. Es war nicht normal, dass Stiles sich so benahm. Doch er konnte nichts dagegen machen, er würde gerne. Ja, er würde viel zu gerne die Tür aufbrechen, und Stiles zur Rede stellen, aber das konnte er seinem Sohn nicht antun. Stiles würde ihm nicht mehr vertrauen können. Nach den ganzen Geschehnissen, die er erst im Nachhinein erfahren hatte, war er überhaupt froh, dass sein Sohn noch am Leben war.  
Doch dieses Verhalten entsprach nicht der Persönlichkeit seines Sohnes und wenn sich das nicht bald änderte, dann würde er doch eingreifen.  
Der Sheriff griff seine Jacke und öffnete die Haustür. Im selben Moment hatte Scott versucht, die Klingel zu betätigen und so sahen sie beide Parteien an. Hinter Scott befand sich das restliche Rudel. Etwas erstaunt sah John die Bande an.  
“Scott? Mädchen...Argent? Hales? Was verschafft mir die Ehre?”  
“Ähm. Wir wollten Stiles besuchen...Ist er da?”, eine eher dumme Frage, dachte sich Peter, aber er war auch ein Werwolf und kein Mensch und wahrscheinlich tat es Scott eher aus Respekt.  
Peters Blick fiel auf Christopher, um ihm sein gelangweiltes Gesicht zu zeigen. Warum hatte er noch einmal vorgeschlagen, in dieser Konstellation hierher zu fahren? Doch Christopher schien nicht an seinem Gesicht interessiert zu sein - schade eigentlich -, dennoch war das Gesicht des Jägers sehr spannend. Die Stirn in Falten gezogen, die Arme verschränkt und auch Christophers Blick schien eine Menge auszusagen. Der ältere Werwolf beugte sich zu dem Jäger.  
“Einen Dollar für deine Gedanken.”, flüsterte er.  
“Irgendwas stimmt ganz und gar nicht. Achte auf den Sheriff.”  
Was Peter auch tat und Christopher hatte recht. John Stilinski war vieles, aber definitiv nicht entspannt. Und wenn er sich auf seine Instinkte verließ und einen tiefen Atemzug nahm durch die Nase, konnte er unter dem After Shave des Sheriffs genau riechen, dass dieser in Sorge war. Und die nächsten Worte des Sheriffs machten nicht nur Peter stutzig.  
“Ja...aber es geht ihm nicht gut. Hat sich wohl etwas eingefangen. Er will niemanden anstecken. Sorry, dass ihr hier umsonst hergekommen seid.”  
“Oh okay...”, Scott legte zwar die Stirn in Falten, aber er nickte nur. Armer kleiner Scott, ein wahrer Alpha, aber immer noch unfähig.  
“Ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit. Er wird sich bestimmt melden. Bis dann.”

_‘Interessant...’_, dachte Peter und sah zu dem Jäger, der ihm einen wissenden Blick zu warf. Hier war etwas faul im Staate Dänemark und Peter war viel zu neugierig, als dass er es auf sich sitzen ließ. Doch für den Anfang würden sie sich erst einmal damit abfinden. Der Sheriff schloss die Tür und kurz darauf war es nur noch das kleine, gemischte Rudel. Scott zuckte erneut mit den SChultern und meinte, dass sie später noch einmal nach Stiles sehen würden. Vielleicht war es wirklich etwas schlimmeres. Und so zerstreute sich das Rudel wieder, doch im Gegensatz zu den Teenagern fielen Peter und Chris zurück. Sie warteten noch eine Weile, taten so, als würden sie noch etwas miteinander besprechen wollen. Gerade, als Peter das Wort ergreifen wollte, stößt Derek zu ihnen.  
“Neffe..”  
“Peter...”  
“Oh, warum nennst du mich nicht endlich Onkel?”  
“Als ob du die Antwort darauf nicht wüsstest.”  
“Könnten wir das lassen und zu den wichtigeren Themen zurückkommen?”, Chris hatte dafür keine Zeit, er war ehrlich, denn das hier, das war einfach eine ernste Sache.  
Derek, in seiner typischen Weise, verzog nur das Gesicht, nickte aber.  
“Die anderen schienen mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen zu sein, aber ich habe euer Gespräch vorhin in der Loft gehört und ich stimme euch zu. Es passt ganz und gar nicht zu Stiles und der Sheriff sah auch nicht so aus, als wüsste er, wie es Stiles wirklich ging.”  
“Wir sollten ihn beobachten.”, Chris’ Stimme klang rau, dennoch besorgt, “Es bleibt uns nicht anderes übrig, aber wir sollten die Kids da raus halten. Sie würden das Ganze nur unnötig aufbauschen. Scott mag zwar ein Alpha sein, aber er ist jung und er lernt noch, ebenso wie die anderen. Sie können keine vernünftige Observation durchführen.”  
“Oh, Christopher, du mutierst ja zu einem richtigen Stalker.”, war Peter der Einzige, der etwas Humor in diese Situation bringen konnte? Denn außer ihm fand keiner der beiden das witzig. Er rollte mit den Augen.

“Stiles’ Herzschlag hört sich nicht normal an. Nicht für jemanden, der krank sein sollte.”, dem stimmte Peter zu. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, vor allem nicht gegenüber seinem Neffen oder dem Jäger, aber er machte sich Sorgen um den Menschen.  
Chris seufzte und erklärte ihnen nun die weitere Vorgehensweise. Aus seiner Jacke holte er einen kleinen Sender, den an unter Stiles’ Jeep befestigte. Früher oder später würde der Junge den Wagen nutzen, da war er sich sicher.  
“Ich werde Stiles über den Sender verfolgen und während niemand ihm Haus ist, seht ihr nach, ob ihr etwas verdächtiges findet. Keine Ahnung, vielleicht ist es so wie mit dem Nogitsune. Diesmal müssen wir vorbereitet sein.”  
“Du meinst, du willst nicht noch einmal gezwungen sein, eventuell auf Stiles schießen zu müssen?”, Derek sah Chris nur nicken. Der Jäger war damals fest davon ausgegangen, dass er Stiles erschießen müsste...Auch wenn es ihm das Herz brechen würde. Stiles war in diesem Rudel der wohl einzige, der sich nicht wirklich schützen könnte, wenn es darauf ankäme. Er hatte keine Selbstheilungskräfte, keine besonderen Jägerskills. Alles, was Stiles hatte, war sein Wissen.

***

Stiles rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Er hatte schon wieder einen Alptraum gehabt, war schweißgebadet aufgewacht. Sein Dad war seit über zwei Stunden auf dem revier, also würde Stiles ein paar Stunden mehr zur Verfügung haben, doch das Warten machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er wollte endlich die Ergebnisse haben, aber Melissa hatte ihm versprochen, sofort anzurufen. Stiles hievte sich nach oben aus seiner sitzenden Position. Seine Beine protestierten. Er schwankte etwas, konnte sich aber halten.  
In dem Moment klingelte sein Handy, was Stiles zusammenschrecken ließ. Erst ein paar Augenblicke vergingen, ehe er sich daran erinnerte, dass Melissa McCall kein fremder Name für ihn war.  
“...J...Ja?”  
_>“Stiles...Hey...Die Ergebnisse sind da. Aber ich kann sie dir nicht per telefon sagen. Du musst sie persönlich entgegen nehmen.”<_, fest kniff er die Augen zusammen und erst nach einigen tiefen Luftzügen, sprach er.  
“Ist...okay...Ich bin...halbe Stunde...”  
Damit legte er auf, griff sich seinen Hoodie, seine Autoschlüssel und auch sein Handy, ehe er schnell nach unten lief und sofort in seinen Jeep stieg.

Und genau darauf hatten die drei Männer gewartet. Es waren drei Stunden gewesen, die keiner der drei noch einmal durchleben wollte. Während Chris den Jeep verfolgte, verschafften sich die beiden älteren Werwölfe Zugang zum Haus.

tbc…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, was werden die Werwölfe wohl finden?  
Was wird Chris erfahren von Stiles?  
Was denkt ihr?  
Schreibt es mir^^


	5. ~**Looking for answers...**~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"..."**= SMS

Peter und Derek hatten sich ohne Probleme Zutritt verschaffen können. Wie gewohnt erschien das Haus normal. Beide Werwölfe tasteten sich langsam voran, erkundeten erst das untere Stockwerk, doch nichts auffälliges. Peter verzog dennoch etwas das Gesicht, als er intensiver roch. Es roch nicht gesund, fand er, doch diese Erkenntnis gab er nicht an Derek weiter, denn er konnte deutlich sehen, dass die Augenbrauen seines Neffen eine skeptische Forum angenommen hatten.  
“Wir sollten nach oben gehen, vielleicht könnten wir da etwas besser riechen.”  
Für normale und unwissende Menschen wäre es eine merkwürdige und recht verstörende Aussage. Nicht für Werwölfe und genau das taten sie. Stufe um Stufe kamen sie ihrem Ziel näher und wieder war es Derek, der etwas äußerte.  
“Riechst du das? Das ist keine Krankheit oder sonst eine “Ansteckung”...Das ist...”  
“Purer Stress...Angst, Panik...”, ergänzte Peter den Satz und Derek nickte. Irgendetwas war passiert, vielleicht nicht in diesem Raum an sich, aber es war etwas mit Stiles vorgefallen.  
Nach einem weiteren Einatmen, stoppte Peter. “Nicht nur das. Zweifel, Blut...Oh Mann, in was hat der Junge nur getan? Das ist so gar nicht sein Stil.”  
Derek blickte ihn einen kurzen Moment fragend an, dann aber widmete er sich weiter der Investition.  
Als sie das Zimmer betraten, wurde sie fast von dem intensiven Geruch überrannt. Das Zimmer sah furchtbar aus. Es schien nicht einem geordneten Chaos nachzukommen, wie es sonst der Fall bei Stiles wäre. Das Bett zerwühlt, Kleidungsstücke auf dem Boden verteilt. Aber Peter interessierte sich nicht dafür, sondern ging dem Geruch nach. JE näher er dem Kleiderschrank kam, um so schlimmer wurde es.  
“Definitiv stimmt etwas mit Stiles nicht.” Derek nickte, als er sich neben Peter gesellte. Beide blickten sie auf den provisorischen Schlafplatz, gebaut aus einem Kissen und zwei Decken. Derek ist schon an seinem Handy, um Christopher zu schreiben, als eine Nachricht hereinkommt.  
**”Verfolge Stiles. Er fährt zum Krankenhaus. Was habt ihr herausgefunen?”**  
**“Sind in seinem Zimmer...Chaos, riechen Angst und andere negative Emotionen. Treffen in der Loft."**

Peter schloss den Schrank wieder und musste sich einen Moment sammeln. Die Emotionen schienen ihn förmlich gefangen zu nehmen. Sein innerer Wolf wurde unruhig, wollte irgendwas in der Luft zerreißen.  
“Wir gehen, sonst wird er misstrauisch.”, brachte Peter relativ gelassen hervor.

***  
Er hatte beobachtete, wie Stiles das Krankenhaus betreten hatte und er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er Stiles nun begegnen konnte. Es musste eine zufällige Begegnung sein, zumindest musste sie danach aussehen. Der Jäger atmete tief durch und verließ seinen SUV. In dem Moment entdeckte er den roten Hoodie und wappnete sich. Jetzt oder nie, wenn sie wissen wollten, was mit Stiles los war. Der Junge sah ihn nicht kommen, so sehr wie er den Hoodie ins Gesicht gezogen hatte und das Gesicht unten hielt.  
“Stiles?!”  
Ein heftiges Zucken ging durch den Körper des anderen und es war heftiger, als er es angenommen hatte. DEnnoch sah Stiles nicht auf, sah ihn nicht an, als würde er Angst haben.  
“Stiles...Was machst du hier? Geht es dir so schlecht, dass du ins Krankenhaus musstest?”  
“Nein...ich hab...hab mir nur was geben lassen… Ich fahr jetzt wieder heim.”  
“bist du sicher, dass du fahren kannst? Man sollte nicht unter Medikamenteneinfluss fahren.”, normal hätte ihm Stiles irgendeine schnippisch, humoristische Antwort gegeben, aber der Junge schwieg, schien zu warten, dass er weiter konnte.Stiles schluckte nervös.  
“...Stiles, was ist los?”  
Der Ältere sah deutlich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Stiles’ Schultern waren angespannt, sein ganzer Körper schien auf Alarm eingestellt zu sein.  
“Stiles...”, Chris hob seine Hand, wollte Stiles an der Schulter berühren, als ein plötzlich Ruck durch den Jungen ging. Stiles wich zurück, stolperte über seine eigenen Füße und fiel, dabei rutschte ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf und Chris sah in ein blasses Gesicht. Der Jäger war vollkommen erschrocken, wie Stiles aussah: Dunkle Augenringe, eingefallene Wangen, so als hätte er...  
“Stiles?! Was...”, doch mitten im Satz wurde er von dem anderen unterbrochen, als dieser sich schnell aufrichtete, den Umschlag noch fester an sich drückte und meinte, “Geht gut...bitte nicht…Lass...”  
Stiles brachte den Satz nicht zuende, sondern rannte er einfach zum Jeep und ließ Chris sprichwörtlich im Regen stehen.

***

Peter hasste es zu warten, es war nicht sein Ding, auch wenn er in den letzten Jahren sehr gut darin geworden war, doch diesmal nicht. Er lehnte am großen, massiven Tisch und sah Derek dabei zu, wie dieser seine Runden zog. Gerade, als er ihn etwas aufziehen wollte, konnte er den Herzschlag vernehmen, auf den sie beide gewartet hatten und er richtete sich auf. Anhand von Christophers Blick konnte er erkennen. dass es nicht so gut lief. Der Jäger war ernst, fast schon grimmig.  
“Und?”  
“Keine Krankheit...Egal, was es ist, er ist nicht krank.”, er atmet tief durch, aber die Wölfe konnten es riechen: Sorge  
“Was? Christopher? Spuck es aus, ich bin zwar nicht mehr verrückt, aber...”  
“Es ist...Stiles konnte mich nicht ansehen, als ich ihn berühren wollte, machte er eine Abwehrreaktion und fiel. Sein Gesicht war, als hätte er tagelang nicht geschlafen, nicht richtig gegessen.”  
Stille kehrte ein und alle drei sahen zu Boden.  
Derek begann langsam zu wandern, versuchte sich einen Reim darauf zu machen, doch er kam zu keinem sinnvollen Ergebnis. Er konnte nicht kombinieren mit dem, was Stiles hatte und was sie in seinem Zimmer gerochen hatten.

Peter biss sich auf die Lippe, schüttelte den Kopf. “Wir lassen es für heute. Wir sind nicht schlauer geworden und ich denke, es wird auch nicht besser.”, Christopher musterte ihn einen kurzen Moment, nickte dann aber.  
“Wir lassen es für heute. Ich habe den Sender an Stiles’ Wagen noch nicht entfernt, also können wir ihn verfolgen, wenn es nötig ist.”  
“In Ordnung...Es gefällt mir zwar nicht, aber so ist es das Beste.”  
“Ich werde Christopher nach draußen begleiten.”, Peter ließ Derek nicht antworten, sondern schob Christopher einfach wieder nach draußen.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das war es auch schon wieder:) Das nächste Kapitel ist fertig:)  
Kommen sie der Sache näher? Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel wird etwas Zweisamkeit sein;)


	6. ~**A long time ago...**~

Peter konnte gar nicht schnell genug aus der Loft verschwinden. Christopher hatte noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit besessen, sich richtig zu verabschieden von Derek. Der Jäger rollte nur mit den Augen. Am SUV angekommen wirbelte Chris herum und hielt Peter auf Abstand.  
“Was soll das Hale?”  
“Was glaubst du denn, Argent?”  
“...”, er schwieg, schien zu überlegen und Peter nutzte das, um ihm näher zu kommen, “Peter, gott verdammt, ich...”  
Der Rest wurde verschluckt, als der Werwolf die Lippen des Anderen in Besitz nahm. Gleichzeitig presste er sich gegen Christophers Körper. Wehren konnte sich der Jäger nicht wirklich, nicht gegen einen Werwolf.  
“Pe...ter...”, ein Biss und der Werwolf zuckte zurück, “Hör auf!”  
“Christopher...ich war sehr geduldig...”  
“Nein! Ich habe damals einen Schlussstrich gezogen und du hast dem zugestimmt!”  
“Ich habe einfach geschwiegen und es akzeptiert. Wir beide haben zu dem Zeitpunkt eine Familie gehabt. Wir beide! Und dann ging alles in die Brüche...Kate...”  
“Ist tot! Du hast deine Rache bekommen und falls du es vergessen hast, ich war dabei!”  
“Damals war ich nicht bei Sinnen.”  
Ein abfälliges Schnauben erklang seitens Christopher  
“Warst du nicht? Das bezweifle ich...”  
“Nein Chris...Glaub mir das. Ich bereue es nicht, Kate die Kehle aufgerissen zu haben. Sie verdiente es.”  
“Sie hielt sich nicht an den Kodex.”  
“Und deswegen lebst du noch.”, der Wolf kam wieder näher und dieses Mal gab es keine Gegenwehr. Der Jäger schloss seine Augen, als Peter seine Nase tief in dessen Nacken vergrub. Ein kurzes Stöhnen entfloh dem Wolf und Christopher musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht selbst zu stöhnen.  
“Gott, wie ich das vermisst habe. Dein Geruch, deine Haut, Haare...alles...Nur neben dir zu stehen hat mich fast wahnsinnig gemacht.”  
Christopher schwieg, dennoch konnte er verneinen, wie sehr er es ebenso wollte. Peter wusste es, konnte es riechen.  
“Wohin?”  
“Zu mir...”, stöhnte der wolfe, presste sich noch fester gegen Christopher, so als wollte er in ihn hineinkriechen, “Wir wollen doch nicht, dass...”  
“Stopp oder wir sind hier fertig, Hale...”, Christopher knurrte, während Peter nur lächelte.

***

Kaum, dass die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, hatte Peter den Jäger gegen die Wand gedrückt und stemmte ihn in die Luft. Automatisch legten sich die Beine des Menschen um Peters Hüfte und sie begannen wilde Küsse auszutauschen, Nichts davon war romantisch oder zärtlich. Hin und wieder wurde der andere jeweils gebissen, gerade soweit, dass der Mensch nicht gewandelt wurde.  
“Chris! Gott...Chris...”  
“Sei ruhig, weniger Sachen.”, knurrte der Christopher und begann an den Sachen des Wolfes zu zerren. Peter knurrte ebenfalls und streifte Christophers Jacke über dessen Schultern, warf sie regelrecht in eine der Ecken. Gleichzeitig schob er ihm das Shirt über den Bauch. Christopher schauderte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, stöhnte leise.  
“Gott Peter! Mach endlich…”  
“Wer ist jetzt der Ungeduldige?”, Christopher schnaubte leise und zog sich das Shirt selbst über den Kopf. Sofort attackierte Peter die nackte Brust. Es waren Jahre, eigentlich vielleicht sogar Jahrzehnte. Sie waren noch jung gewesen, so verflucht jung. Christopher war schon damals Jäger gewesen, hatte übernatürliche Wesen gejagt und getötet, aber als seine Augen sich auf Peter gelegt hatten, war es vorbei gewesen. Er stöhnte.  
“Ein Penny für deine Gedanken, Darling.”, raunte Peter.  
Christopher schloss kurz die Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in Peters Haar.  
“An früher. Unser erstes Treffen...Jetzt? Unser erstes Mal,”  
“Schmeichler.”  
“Halt die Klappe und bring mich ins Schlafzimmer. Ich bin zu alt für diese Art von Sex.”  
“Alt? Ich denke, dass du wie ein guter Wein bist. Mit dem Alter immer ein Stück besser.” Christopher musste dabei lachen. Peter erwiderte das Lachen und griff nach dessen Hintern, um ihn zu stützen, als er sich von der Wand abstieß und nur kurze Zeit darauf landeten beide auf dem Bett.

Peter richtete sich auf und verharrte einen Moment. Er wollte das Bild vor sich noch einmal tief verinnerlichen. Damals waren sie noch so jung gewesen, keine Narben oder Alterserscheinungen, doch auch jetzt empfand er Christopher als viel zu gut aussehend. Der Jäger hob eine Augenbraue, sah ihn fragend an und der Wolf grinste, ehe er sich selbst das Shirt auszog und in die Ecke des Zimmers warf. Er hatte diese Momente vermisst. doch damals war ihnen nicht nur die Familien in die Quere gekommen, sondern auch noch Christophers verrückte Schwester Kate! Das hatte damals vieles zerstört und als er dann auch noch als Alpha Amok gelaufen war. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass es sich alles wieder so entwickeln würde. Peter gab es nur ungern zu, aber die Kinder hatten es geschafft, bis jetzt zu überleben und sie hatten Christopher wieder in seine Nähe gebracht.  
“Peter?”  
“Entschuldige...War in Gedanken...Jetzt bin ich bei dir.”  
“Solltest du, sonst werde ich noch denken, du willst nicht mehr.”, das brachte ihm ein Knurren ein von Peter und Christopher grinste nur. Er wusste, wie er den Wolf auf die Palme bringen konnte und das zeigte Peter auch, in dem er ihm mit einem Rucke die Hose öffnete und ihm diese auszog. Sofort legten sich seine Lippen auf die nackten Oberschenkel des Jägers und Christopher legte den Kopf zurück auf das Kissen. Der Jäger gab zu. Seit dem Tod von Victoria hatte er sich auf keine Beziehung oder gar Bettgeschichte mehr eingelassen. Die Sache mit seinem Großvater, mit dem Kanima, dem Alpha Pack, dem Nogitsune...Allison...Es war einfach keine Zeit mehr geblieben, einfach nur für sich dazu sein. Obwohl er seine Augen schon hatte wandern lassen. Eher unbewusst, aber sie waren gewandert.

Er wurde von seinen Gedanken zurück ins Hier und Jetzt geschleudert, als sich feuchte Lippen um seine Eichel legten und obszöne Laute das Zimmer erhellten.  
“F-Fuck...Peter!”, der Wolf schwieg, machte einfach weiter mit seiner Arbeit und massierte gleichzeitig die Innenseite von Christophers Oberschenkel. Eine Hand verirrte sich in Peters Haar, während die andere sich ins Kissen krallte. Christopher zischte leise, als er Peters Zähne spürte.  
“Vorsicht, Hale...”, brummte Christopher.  
“Ich weiß, aber ich weiß auch, dass du es magst, wenn es etwas härter zu geht.”, mit diesen Worten nahm er den Schwanz des Mannes wieder komplett auf und Christopher drückte sein Kreuz durch, als ihn eine Welle der Lust erfasste.  
“Peter...Peter...”, der Wolf summte daraufhin nur und leckte einmal die gesamte Länge vom Schwanz. Wenn er Christopher nicht gerade einen blies, dann massierte er diesen und vergrub seine Nase an dessen Schenkel.  
“Peter...Ich kann nicht mehr...Mach schon.”

Obwohl es Peter gerne noch länger hinausgezögert hätte, er konnte auch nicht mehr warten. er wollte Christopher endlich um sich spüren, er wollte sich endlich wieder mit ihm vereint sehen. Also riss er sich wortwörtlich von ihm los, um nach oben zu rutschen. Im gleichen Atemzug begann Christopher an Peters Hose herum zuhantieren, um ihm den lästigen Stoff herunter zuziehen. Jetzt legten sich auch die Lippen des Jägers auf Peters Haut. Er küsste ihn, biss spielerisch immer wieder in die Nippel, was den Wolf zusammenzucken ließ. Er begann zu stöhnen und brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um sich zu fangen, dann griff er endlich nach dem Gleitmittel.  
“Shit, Shit, Chris.”, kurz betrachtete er ihn, ehe er ihn verlangend küsste, “...Wie hab ich deine Lippen vermisst. Wie sehr habe ich dich vermisst.”

Alles in Peter schrie “Gefährte!!” Peter wusste, dass er nicht das Recht hatte, Christopher als solches zu bezeichnen. Es wäre dem Jäger gegenüber nicht fair und wenn Peter ihm auch noch sagen müsste, dass er das Gefühl hätte, dass er mehr brauchte als nur Christopher. Also schob er all diese Gedanken weg, denn er hatte diesen Moment mit Christopher.  
Hände, Lippen, Zungen, alles war vorhanden und Peter versank förmlich in der menschlichen Wärme des anderen.

***

“Peter...Peter...Gott, Hale!!”, Christopher hatte das Gefühl, er würde jeden Moment kommen, doch das unterband der Wolf sadistischer Weise. Peter wusste genau, wann er stoppen musste, um den Orgasmus hinaus zu zögern. Dafür hasste er den Wolf, gleichzeitig liebte er diese Art des Triezens. Es brachte ihn in selbst viel höhere Gefilde, als er je gedacht hatte. Sein kompletter Körper war auf eine angenehme Weise verspannte.  
Peter hatte mittlerweile drei Finger in ihn versenkt, bewegte sie mit einer furchterregenden Präzision und traf auch immer wieder dessen Prostata, was Christopher wiederum zum Stöhnen brachte.  
“Ja, das gefällt dir, ich wusste es doch. Komm schon Darling, stöhne noch etwas mehr für mich. Lass mich hören, wie sehr du es willst...”, Peter hatte sich vorgebeugt und begann an Christophers Ohr zu knabbern, was den Jäger fast schon allein hätten kommen lassen. Dafür hasste er Peter.  
“Peter, bitte...Fang jetzt nicht damit an!”  
“Womit?”, neckte er Christopher und stieß abermals mit den Fingern zu, während er mit seiner anderen Hand den den eigenen Schwanz massierte. Der Wolf konnte sich selbst nicht mehr so lange zurückhalten, aber er war auch nicht mehr der ungestüme Teenager, der sich einfach nahm, was er wollte, zumindest nicht bei Christopher.

“Ugh...Peter...bitte...Bitte tu es endlich, fick mich! Ich will dich endlich spüren!”, stöhnte Christopher. Es kostete ihn sehr viel Überwindung, so zu sprechen, da er sonst nicht der unterwürfige Typ Mann war. Das passierte nur bei Peter, da er Peter vertraute.  
Schwerer Atem erfüllte den Raum und Peter beugte sich nach vorne, küsste den schweiß bedeckten Nacken des Jägers. Leichtes Knabbern folgte und er biss Christopher leicht in die Schulter. Nicht fest genug, um eine Verwandlung hervorzurufen, was Peter so gerne getan hätte. Ja, schon damals hätte er ihn verwandeln sollen, als er noch ein Alpha gewesen war. Als Beta konnte er niemanden verwandeln, die Gefahr, dass der Biss abgestoßen werden würde, wäre viel zu groß. Ein letzter Kuss und er ersetzte seine Finger durch seinen Schwanz. Langsam, aber bestimmt schob er ihn in Christopher. Dem Jäger entwich ein lauteres Stöhnen und er warf den Kopf in den Nacken, als Peter komplett in ihn eingedrungen war.

Die Enge brachte Peter fast zum Abspritzen, doch er beherrschte sich und begann damit einen langsamen Rhythmus zu beginnen. Seine Nase vergrub sich in Christophers Schulterbeuge.  
“Chris...Chris...”, stöhnte der Wolf und erhöhte das Tempo. Der ganze Frust, die sexuell aufgestaute Lust, sie bündelte sich in diesem einen Akt.  
Peter wurde immer schneller, versenkte sich immer tiefer in Christopher, der sich fest ins Kissen krallte. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen und er spürte, wie sein Schwanz hin und her wippte. Der Jäger wusste, dass er kommen würde, ohne, dass man ihn berührte. Bei einem besonders festen Stoß entwich Christopher ein erschrockenes Japsen und er kam unberührt.  
“Fuck...P-Peter...”  
“Ja, ich weiß, genau das willst du doch oder? Du willst meinen Schwanz spüren, du willst benutzt werden...”  
Christopher sagte nichts, aber sie beide wussten, dass ihn diese Worte nur noch mehr anmachten. Christopher würde es niemals zugeben, doch er mochte diese Art. Er liebte sie regelrecht, jedoch nur bei Peter. Eine Hand vergrub sich in Peters Haaren und er zerrte ihn zu sich, küsste ihn fest, biss ihm in die Unterlippe und beide stöhnten. In dem Moment spritzte Peter ab, als er den Schmerz in seiner Lippe spürte. Da Werwölfe keine Krankheiten übertragen oder erhalten konnten, benutzten sie kein Kondom. Peter hasste das Gefühl so oder so. Er mochte auch den Latexgeruch nicht. Beide blieben einen Moment in dieser Position, eng verbunden und Peter küsste liebevoll die Haut, ehe er sich aus Christopher zurück zog und sich neben ihn ins Bett fallen ließ. Christopher hingegen sackte einfach so zusammen, vergrub sein Gesicht für einen kurzen Augenblick im Kissen, ehe er den Kopf zur Seite neigte.  
“Alles gut?”  
“Perfekt, Chris. Perfekt.”, Peter hob seine Hand und griff nach Christophers, verschränkte sie miteinander. Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Beide schienen zu überlegen, was sie jetzt tun sollten.  
“Willst du es erst einmal geheim halten? Zum Wohle des Packs?”, Peter grinste, doch Christophers Blick sagte alles. Ja, sie würden es geheim halten, zumindest vorerst. Sie hatten andere Probleme zu lösen, vorwiegend die Sache mit Stiles, die es zu klären gab. Der Wolf rollte sich auf die Seite und nahm Christopher in seine Arme, drückte sich fest an ihn.  
“In Ordnung, solange du nicht verschwindest.”, der Wolf vergrub das Gesicht in Christophers kurzem Haar, seufzte, “Wir kriegen das hin, Chris.”  
“Ich weiß...Ich wünschte mir nur, dass wir mehr...wüssten.”  
Peter wusste genau, was er meinte. Die Sache mit Stiles war merkwürdig, sehr sogar, aber Peter würde herausfinden, was da vor sich ginge. Mit diesem Gedanken schloss er die Augen und kuschelte sich noch etwas mehr an Christopher.

tbc…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, was war es:) Das Kapitel ist nicht sehr lang, aber ich musste nach all der Zeit auch erst einmal wieder reinkommen. Ich bin gerade voll in meinen Prüfungen und die letzten Monate waren wegen dem Lernen etwas krass, aber bald ist es vorbei:) Und dann kann ich mich auch dann wieder an dem nächsten Kapitel versuchen. Es ist auf dem Papier schon vorgeschrieben. Nur soviel: Es ist ein Stiles bezogenes Kapitel:)
> 
> Ciao_De_Tricia^^


End file.
